Thomas Comes to Breakfast: The Every Witch Way Version
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Mr Alonso gets a very nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his house during breakfast.


**A remake of "Thomas Comes to Breakfast" featuring characters from "Every Witch Way" Enjoy and comment.**

Thomas the Tank Engine has worked his branch line for many years, and knows it very well.

"You know just where to stop Thomas!" laughed his driver. "In fact, you can almost manage it without me!"

Thomas had become conceited. He didn't realize his driver was joking, and puffed sadly away.

Later, he boasted to the others.

"Driver said I don't need him anymore!"

"Don't listen to him!" snorted Percy.

"I'd never go without my driver!" said Toby earnestly. "I'd be frightened!"

"But I'm not scared!" boasted Thomas.

"You never dare!"

"I would then! You'll see!"

It was still dark the next morning when the firelighter came. Thomas drowsed comfortably as the warmth spread through his boiler.

He woke at sunrise, and suddenly remembered!

"Silly stick in the mud's!" he chuckled. "I'll show them. Driver says I can manage without him! I'll just go out, then I'll stop and **WHEESH!**

However, Percy and Toby were still asleep, so he had to do it quietly.

He quietly puffed one piston, then another, then another!

"I'm moving! I'm moving!" he whispered. "This should make them jump!"

He quietly moved passed the door, and thought he was being clever, but really he was only moving because a careless cleaner had fooled with his controls.

Soon, he found out his mistake.

He tried to **"WHEESH!" **but he couldn't! He tried to stop, but he couldn't! He just kept rolling along!

"The buffers should stop me!" he thought.

But there were no buffers! And even worse, the tracks became bumpier and bumpier!

He didn't dare look at what was coming next! There was Mr Alonso's house! Mr Alonso was about to have breakfast with his daughter Emma and her best friend Andi!

**"****HORRORS!" **cried Thomas and shut his eyes!

Soon, there was a loud **CRASH! **The house rocked, broken glass tinkled, and plaster was everywhere! Thomas had collected a bush on his travels. He peered into the room through it's leaves. He couldn't speak!

Everyone was beyond, and I mean **BEYOND **furious! Emma picked up her plate.

"You miserable engine! Just look what you've done to our breakfast! Now we shall have to cook some more!"

She banged the door so hard, that more plaster fell, this time all on Thomas!

Andi went over to Thomas.

"You are very miserable indeed! You should be ashamed at yourself!"

Mr Alonso went outside to survey the damage. Then he went over to Thomas and pointed angrily at him.

"Useful?! Not even one bit! Just look at what you've done! Now because of this, Emma and Andi are going to be late for school, and I'm going to be late for my principal conference! I'm ringing Sir Topham Hatt, and when he gets here, you are in so much trouble!"

Thomas felt depressed. He felt bad that he went off without his driver. He felt bad that he crashed into Mr Alonso's house. And worse, he felt bad that everyone was furious at him.

Soon everyone left to do their important business. Nobody came near him for a long time.

A insurance man came later on to look at the damage. It would cost Mr Alonso a lot of money to fix the house. He went back inside and threw the bill right into Thomas's face.

"But it was an accident!" he moaned.

"Oh it was an accident alright." said Mr Alonso very sternly.

Later, workmen propped up the house with strong poles, and laid rails through the garden. Then, the Scottish twin engines Donald and Douglas arrived.

"Do not worry Thomas! We'll soon have you back on the rails!" they laughed.

It took a lot of work, but pulling hard, Donald and Douglas managed to pull Thomas back to safety. Although no one was hurt in the accident, Thomas's front was badly twisted.

The twins laughed and left him. Thomas was in disgrace, but there was worst to come!

Sir Topham Hatt came later that afternoon to the scene of destruction. He apologized to Mr Alonso and told him that he would pay for the damages done by Thomas.

Then, he turned to Thomas. He was very cross and spoke in a severe tone.

"You are a very naughty engine!"

"I know sir, I'm sorry sir!" muffled Thomas from behind his bush.

"You're not sorry just yet. You must go to the works and have your front mended, then I'm locking you in the sheds until further notice."

"Yes sir!"

"Meanwhile, a diesel rail-car will do your work!"

"A diesel sir?" Thomas sputtered.

"Yes Thomas. Diesel's always listen and do as they are wanted. Diesel's never wander off to breakfast at Mr Alonso house!"

Sir Topham Hatt sternly walked away. I wonder if Thomas has learned his lesson, don't you?


End file.
